


Got7 - Tales of Orange

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: GOT7, K-pop, orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Manga & Anime, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: Some one-shots of Got7 members based on some scenes from the anime/manga, Orange. If you haven't seen it, feel free to read on anyway! If you have, hope you enjoy the scenes I chose.Originally posted on Wattpad. This is my original work.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/You, Im Jaebum | JB/You, Jackson Wang/You, Kim Yugyeom/You, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You, Mark Tuan/You, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)/You
Kudos: 6





	1. Introduction

Hi there!

I just wanted to give a brief intro to the story before we get started.

This is inspired by an anime/manga called Orange. If you haven't seen it or read it, I definitely recommend it because it has a really powerful message about being aware of those around you and how to help them with what they're going through in their own lives. There are mentions of suicide and depression in the story, so just be aware if you decide to look further into it.

I loved the story so much, I decided to pick and choose some of the best interactions from the anime and use them in a Got7 fic, which I've been wanting to write for a long time. 

I'm mostly a fluff writer, so all the scenes that inspired me were romance based and that's how I tried to keep them. One or two of them may be a little more serious, but nothing too off-putting.

Hope you enjoy, and make sure to leave me some comments/kudos!


	2. Kim Yugyeom - The Transfer Student

The day had started out like almost any other, with the exception of your teacher announcing that a new student would be joining your class.

His name was Kim Yugyeom, and you definitely weren't expecting someone like him to come into your life. He was tall and lanky, with a bright smile and bangs that came down to just above his eyes. Somehow both mysterious and adorable, which you didn't even think was possible.

He gave you a small smile when he walked past to sit behind you, but other than that he made no move to interact with anyone. You wondered if perhaps he was shy about being somewhere new to him.

Turns out, you weren't the only one thinking that.

Once the last bell rang, everyone began to pack their things and make plans for the rest of the afternoon. Yugyeom had already started out the door when someone stopped him.

"Hey, new guy!" Bambam called as he leaned against his desk. "Yugyeom, right?"

"Right," he replied softly. 

"How would you like to hang out with us today?" Bambam offered. The taller boy's face immediately brightened.

"Really?"

"Yeah," another voice called. You recognized it as Jackson's. "Of course. It's no fun being new, and someone has to show you the best spots in town."

"That's very kind of you, thank you," Yugyeom said.

Bambam stood up straight. "We're happy to do it. I'm Bambam, that's Jackson over there. This is Youngjae, and (Y/N)," he said, pointing to each of you in turn. 

Yugyeom's gaze lingered a little longer on you than the others. You smiled at him but averted your gaze.

"Nice to meet you."

"All right!" Jackson exclaimed, throwing an arm around Yugyeom's shoulder and practically dragging him out the door. "Where do you want to go first? There's a park nearby or a bakery to get some snacks, and I think you'll really like..." he continued listing off places as the rest of you followed.

It was a pretty nice afternoon, all in all. The five of you wandered all around town, happily stopping anywhere that caught Yugyeom's interest so that he could become a little more familiar with his new home. Jackson and Bambam entertained him with their jokes, while you and Youngjae kept the rest of them moving, herding them along so that they wouldn't get lost in the streets while suggesting other places to check out at a later time.

You even stopped at the bakery Jackson had mentioned, grabbing some baked goods for the walk home. BamBam knew one of the people who worked there, so he scored everyone a few things. You quickly made a few swaps amongst yourself to make sure you all got something you really wanted.

"These are some of the best baked goods in town," Youngjae explained as he almost ate one of his whole. The rest of you laughed at the sight. He was known for having one of the biggest stomachs among you, and it really showed.

"(Y/N), would you want to trade?" Yugyeom asked. "I love meat buns."

"Sure," you said. Truth be told, you'd been eyeing one of his baked goods as well. You swapped, hands brushing in the process. You both averted your eyes, faces showing a little more pink than before.

That was your first day with Yugyeom. You both knew there was something there, but it would take one of the greatest coincidences before either one of you would admit your feelings.

A few months later, there was a heavy rainstorm in the middle of the day. The weather had predicted sun for the entire day, so you had left your umbrella at home.

And, as luck would have it, you were the only one. Each of your other friends had brought their own umbrella with them, as though they knew this would happen somehow. Bambam, Youngjae, and Jackson all lived fairly close to one another, and you lived almost in the opposite direction so asking any of them to walk you home would take them the wrong way.

Not that you hadn't tried. All three of them had given you reasons that they simply couldn't - Youngjae had work, Jackson had after school practice, and BamBam was going on a date. Or so he said. You knew if someone had really confessed, he would have said something much sooner.

You watched Youngjae and Bambam leave and split off into different directions. Jackson had already gone to the gym. You considered simply making a run for it when you felt a presence behind you.

"They left you, huh?" Yugyeom asked.

"Yeah," you sighed. "I thought you were cleaning the classroom today."

"It actually wasn't that hard," he told you with a smile. He cleared his throat, pulling an umbrella from his bag. "But more to the point, I can walk you home. I-If you want."

"Thank you so much, Yugyeom. I'd really appreciate it."

He nodded silently, opening the umbrella and pulling you under it with him. Immediately, you became aware of his close proximity and tried to focus on the walk ahead of you.

"So...did you know BamBam has a date?" you asked after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Really?" Yugyeom said. "I thought he would have been rubbing it in all of our faces."

"That's what I thought too! I'm surprised--"

"Ah, look out," Yugyeom warned you, pulling you to the side away from a puddle.

"Thank you," you breathed. His hand was really warm on your shoulder.

"Sorry!" he suddenly exclaimed, removing it quickly. "Anyway, you were saying?" he pressed, trying to distract you from his awkward behavior.

"Oh, just that I'm surprised he found someone who can keep up with him. He's so full of energy all the time, you know?"

"I think it would be nice. Having a date, I mean."

"Is there anyone you're interested in?"

"Maybe," was his response. You opened your mouth to add something but you found that you were already nearing your house. He walked you up to the door.

"Well, thank you for walking me all the way here. I do really appreciate it."

"I'd walk anywhere with you." His face flushed. "Um, I mean--I'd like to walk you other places sometime, if that's okay with you."

You blinked. "Walk me where?"

"The movies, o-or the bakery down the block, or the park. Wherever you'd like to go, I think you have a better grasp of the city and I'd go anywhere with you, and I really just--"

"Yugyeom?" He froze mid-sentence. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"If that's okay."

You smiled. "It's more than okay. I'd really like that."

"Great! We can go this weekend. Unless that's too soon?"

"Sounds perfect." You finally opened your door. "Get home safe, Yugyeom. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," he echoed, though he couldn't hide the wide smile that was threatening to split his face in two. He kept that smile all the way home, feeling so grateful that his family had moved here just so he could meet you and his new friends.

Being the transfer student really wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be.


	3. Choi Youngjae - The Classmate

Youngjae was one of your closest friends in class, and he also happened to sit right beside you which was both a blessing and a curse.

He was a talker, so you often got in trouble for talking to him during class instead of paying attention to the lesson. Not that you really minded (it was definitely worth it to keep talking to him because he was funny and you had a bit of a crush on him), it was just annoying to keep getting caught by your teacher.

Youngjae was also known for blundering his way into class at exactly the last moment due to him never waking up when his alarm went off.

Today was one such day. He breezed past you to settle himself at his desk just as the bell rang. You started getting out your materials and you heard him curse softly.

"Left my eraser," he sighed. Normally, this might not be so much of a problem but you were having a quiz first thing this morning and he might need to erase something.

You quickly opened your pencil case and handed him one of yours. "Here, you can borrow this one."

He gave you a grateful smile as your teacher started handing out the tests.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Youngjae was a lot quieter today, which was unusual. He looked practically thoughtful during the readings during class, and he was engrossed in writing his notes whenever the teacher was up at the board. He kept your eraser right up until the last bell, and then he set it back on your desk.

"I owe you for saving me like that," he told you.

"It wasn't a big deal. Glad I could help."

"See you tomorrow." You both waved as he left the classroom. Youngjae had commitments after school so he never really stuck around long once the final bell rang. 

You started packing your things up when you noticed the cover on your eraser looked a bit...different somehow. You pulled it off only to have a tiny piece of folded paper land on your desk. You unfolded the note to recognize Youngjae's handwriting.

He'd scribbled all over the piece of paper, making little comments about the reading or the lessons and drawn a few pictures of his dog. At least, you assumed the small puffball in the corner was his dog. He wasn't exactly much of an artist.

But down near the bottom was a note written just for you.

"Thanks again, (Y/N)! This is a really nice eraser. I'll treat you to some ice cream or something to make it up to you."

You smiled to yourself. That explained why he'd been so quiet all day during class.

But notes only worked if you reciprocated them. Somehow sending him a text just didn't seem to have the same level of sincerity behind it. You quickly ripped a piece of paper from your notebook and wrote out a reply, heading to his locker before you could talk yourself out of the idea. You folded it up and slid it in between the slats.

Now he'd have a surprise reply first thing in the morning.

There was, however, a fatal flaw in your plan.

Youngjae was perpetually late. So he didn't get to it first thing in the morning like you'd expected. He didn't get to his locker until lunch time when he put some of his books back. 

The first thing Youngjae felt when he saw a note in his locker was confusion. When had that gotten there?

He unfolded it to be greeted by your handwriting.

"Youngjae, your note was really cute! You don't have to go to all that trouble for me, but you know I'd never turn down food. Maybe we can find some time on your next off day."

He grinned, placing the note in his bag as he gathered the rest of his things for the afternoon.

"(Y/N)!" he called as he came back into the classroom. "I'm off today if you want to go after school."

"That'd be great."

"Oooh, where are you two heading off to?" BamBam asked with a smirk.

"We're getting ice cream," you replied.

"Sounds like fun, count me in."

"No way!" Youngjae exclaimed. "I owe (Y/N) a favor so that's why we're going. You can't come."

BamBam rolled his eyes. "Fine, but next time you're treating me instead."

You watched the interaction with interest. You'd never seen Youngjae act so protective of you before. In fact, you rarely saw him be protective of anything aside from his dog Coco. But after BamBam left, he smiled that usual Youngjae smile and you forgot about it.

"So, what flavor do you want to get?" Youngjae asked as you neared the ice cream shop.

"Mmm, I'm thinking...(flavor)."

"That's really good. I like to mix a few myself but you get whatever you want. My treat."

"Are you sure?" you asked for probably the third time on the walk here. 

He laughed. "Yes, I'm sure. I told you I would treat you for helping me."

You each got your ice cream and sat down at a table near the back corner. You took a bite of yours and grinned.

"Good?" he asked. You nodded quickly. "I'm glad."

You continued to eat in silence for a few moments. He seemed nervous, but you could tell that he wanted to come out and say something.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Sorry...for always getting you in trouble during class."

"It's no big deal. You're way more interesting than the lessons anyway."

He perked up immediately at that. "You think so?"

"Of course! But the note you gave me was definitely a fun change of pace."

"I thought it might be easier to communicate that way. I'm really glad you wrote me back."

You smiled. "Well, I had to. You offered me food and a chance to hang out with you, just the two of us. It's been a while since we could do that." 

"Yeah," he said softly. Then, suddenly steeling himself, he raised his voice. "I want to do this more often. Just the two of us. Like a...date."

"Oh." You finally put all the pieces together. "So...is this a date?" 

"If you want it to be." He was looking anywhere but at you, worry written all over his face. Had he always been this adorable?

"Youngjae, I'd be glad to call this a date."

"You would?"

"Of course! I've liked you for months, I just thought you were too busy to date anyone."

He grinned. "I'd always make time for you."

Swapping notes through your lockers or just in class quickly became a popular thing between you, as well as spending his days off together. And every time it was well worth the wait.


	4. Mark Tuan - The Athlete

Mark glanced at you as he scored yet another goal in their practice game. You smiled softly at him from the other side of the fence.

"I heard he likes you," Jinyoung said softly. 

"And where exactly did you hear that?"

"Jackson told me."

You glanced back down to the field to see Jackson throw an arm over Mark's shoulders. The two of them were very close. If Mark did have a crush, Jackson might know about it. But there's no way he'd tell Jinyoung.

"Ah, staring again are we?" Jaebum teased as he came around the corner. You glared at him. 

"I am not, shut up."

"You know he likes you, right?"

"Not you too! Where did you hear that?"

Jaebum shrugged. "No one told me. It's just obvious."

"You two are impossible. Someone like Mark would never think of dating me. Besides, I heard that pretty upperclassman Ada is planning to confess to him."

"He won't accept it," Jinyoung replied. "She's not his type."

You turned your attention back to the game, gaze continuing to follow Mark's figure wherever he went on the field. He was handsome, kind, and naturally athletic. He was even pretty smart, which meant he wasn't the typical pretty boy that you might expect on meeting him. He was amazing, for lack of a better word.

What chance did you have with someone like that?

A few weeks later, your class announced their lineup for the upcoming athletic meet. All of the classes were pitted against one another to determine which one was the best. There were a few select favorites to win among every grade, and Mark was in that group. But much to your class's dismay, he had only chosen to participate in the track and field race.

"Winning against other schools is one thing, but I don't want to compete against my classmates if I can help it," he told anyone who asked about it. You weren't quite sure you believed his reasoning, but everyone else begrudgingly accepted the answer.

You didn't realize the truth until only a few days before the meet. You found Mark and Jackson out on the track together. Jackson was practicing, and Mark was timing him. It looked like they were just finishing up.

"Hey," you called as you got closer. "Getting ready for the meet?"

"Hey, (Y/N)!" Jackson greeted you. "Yeah, I'm almost at my target time. It's going to be a good race."

Mark shrugged. "Maybe."

"As long as we get this sourpuss to show some spirit," Jackson added as he rolled his eyes.

"You aren't excited?" you asked. Mark glanced at you.

"I don't really care. Competing against the rest of the school just doesn't seem like it's worth all this effort."

You were taken aback by his statement. He had lost his competitive spark.

He scratched the back of his head. "Plus, there are a bunch of other events. Does it really matter how well the race turns out?"

"Come on, Mark! There has to be something that can motivate you," Jackson groaned. Suddenly, his eyes landed on you. "What about (Y/N)?"

"What about (Y/N)?" you demanded. But Jackson ignored you.

"If you win, I bet (Y/N) would give you a kiss."

"You can't be serious!" 

But Mark had a hopeful glint in his eye now. "I'm going to look for Jaebum. We have to make sure he's ready." And without another word, he was gone.

"Jackson, what are you doing? You can't sell me out like that," you hissed.

"Oh, come on. Jinyoung told me that you like him too. Now you've got one more reason to hope that we win."

You glared at him, painfully aware that he was right. And from what it looked like, this was the kind of motivation that Mark needed. Far be it from you to stop them if it ensured your class a win. You'd deal with this "prize" once you got there.

The day of the meet came with barely any warning. Every class in the school was signed up to participate, and it was a full day of events from tug of war, pole toppling, track and field, dodgeball, and many others. Each class was only signed up for a certain number of games, and so far, yours could have been going better.

You lost the tug of war but won dodgeball. Similarly, you lost a soccer match but won pole toppling. The last event for your class was the track and field race against the rest of your grade. It was a three-person baton race, with each person running one section and then handing off their baton to the next person on the team once they reached them.

Jackson, Jaebum, and Mark were set to race for your class. Jackson and Mark were natural athletes. Jaebum didn't play school sports, but he was fit enough to hold his own at this event. He hadn't volunteered for it but had been put in as a replacement. 

Still, it was all down to this event. You had to win this race to win overall.

It started out fairly well. Jackson got an early lead, but the other teams started closing in on him before he'd even passed the baton. Jaebum ran with all his might, but four classes quickly caught up to his slower pace. After a slight stumble, three of them managed to get past him. 

But that was why he was the middle runner. Jackson got them an early start. And Mark could make up for Jaebum's speed. 

He caught up to two of the runners easily, but getting past them was another issue. Every time he sped up, so did they. It was getting harder and harder to keep a steady pace. It almost looked like he was about to stumble himself but instead, he catapulted forward at even greater speed.

The last runner wouldn't give him any ground. It was neck and neck with only a few meters left. Which one would cross the finish line first? For a moment, it looked like the boy from Class 3 was going to get there first.

But at the last moment, Mark took an extra long stride and beat him there by mere seconds.

Your class had won!

There was such a large crowd congratulating the three runners (particularly Mark) that you didn't get to see him until almost half an hour later. You had gotten stuck with cleaning up one of the events on your own.

He casually approached you. "Hey."

"Hey! That was an amazing race, Mark. You did great." He grinned.

"And I get my reward, right?"

You froze. "R-right now?"

"Don't you want to kiss me?"

The smirk he gave you in that moment was both infuriating and incredibly sexy. Before you could register what had happened, he'd pecked you on the cheek and retreated once more. 

"Sorry. I just didn't want to wait anymore."

"It's fine," you mumbled automatically, still processing what was going on in this boy's head.

"In that case...can I kiss you for real this time?"

Needless to say, you owed Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Jackson all an apology for not believing them on whether Mark liked you.

Not that you'd admit it to any of them anytime soon.


	5. Park Jinyoung - The Drama King

Park Jinyoung was a bit of an enigma around the school. 

He didn't seem to want to get close to anyone, even though he had a steady stream of admirers. He was one of the best actors in the drama club and he used it to his advantage to stay popular and well-admired.

However, anyone who crossed his path immediately felt his wrath even with a smile plastered on that handsome face. Most people gave him a wide berth because of this, choosing instead to go for a quiet admiration for fear of angering him.

You were not one of his admirers, and yet he seemed to enjoy trying to toy with you the same way he did the rest of them.

He wasn't exactly a playboy. He just liked teasing others to get a reaction from them.

Even his friends weren't safe, with Jaebum and Yugyeom being frequent targets for him. Jaebum because they were such old friends and Yugyeom because he was prone to react to almost anything that happened to him.

You had actually walked into the classroom early one day to see him holding Yugyeom in a headlock, bending the taller boy down to his level and giving him a noogie.

"Jinyoung, what are you doing?"

"Teaching this giant a lesson," he said as though it was obvious.

"I didn't mean to call you short!" Yugyeom exclaimed, trying to twist out of his grasp. The angle couldn't be comfortable for his back or his neck. You winced softly, turning away from the scene.

Jinyoung continued to hold him for a few more seconds before finally releasing him. Yugyeom immediately straightened up and tried fixing his hair.

"Remember that next time you want to flaunt your height," Jinyoung told him with a smirk. Yugyeom nodded quickly, hurrying back to his seat before he could irritate the older boy further.

"(Y/N)," Jinyoung said, turning his attention back to you. "Are we going out this weekend or what?"

"After that display? I don't think so."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean you don't already have plans?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He smirked slightly. He loved playing cat and mouse with you. You'd been keeping it up for months. But games always came to an end, and he was always the winner. He was charming and handsome, and you obviously seemed to like him even though you denied it. All he had to do was be patient and you'd agree to go out with him.

And yet, just a few days later he found himself questioning that very idea.

He wasn't supposed to see it. He knew that. From the moment he saw Yugyeom bending down to whisper something to you, treating you so intimately, he felt his chest tighten. You were supposed to be his. 

He'd already...

Well, he hadn't done anything to solidify your relationship yet. But he was being a gentleman about it. How dare you go off and let someone else flirt with you.

"Hey!" he snapped.

You and Yugyeom glanced over at him, eyes immediately widening.

"Jinyoung--" the larger boy started.

"Don't talk to me," he snarled.

"It's not what you think!" you exclaimed.

"Yeah, right," he snarled, pushing past you. "Tell it to Yugyeom."

Jinyoung could handle it if you liked someone else, but to have it be someone that was almost his polar opposite...that hurt him more than he wanted to admit. 

He spent the next few days completely ignoring you. You tried talking to him, but he pretended not to hear you. Yugyeom stayed away so that he didn't make it any worse. He knew you liked Jinyoung, and this was a problem you two had to solve.

Jaebum couldn't even offer you any advice. He said that he'd never seen his friend so closed off and mad at the world before. It broke your heart a little to hear that. 

You'd only been denying his affections up to this point to make sure he was serious and not just toying with you like his other admirers. But after seeing him snap at Yugyeom just for being close to you, you knew it was real to him. And you had to make it up to him.

But how?

There was only one thing you could really think of doing for him. So you made a plan and caught him after class a few days later.

"Jinyoung!" you exclaimed. "I'm sure you don't want to talk to me," you continued. "That's fine...but I want to apologize anyway. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Then what did you mean to do?" he asked, turning to face you. For once, instead of the stony exterior that he presented to the world, you saw him. Flaws, hurt pride, and all.

"It wasn't what it looked like, Jinyoung. You have to believe me."

He stepped closer, studying you intensely. "Then what was it?" 

"Yugyeom was offering me some advice."

"Why didn't you ask me instead?"

"Because it was about you, you idiot!" you finally snapped. "But you got so jealous, you wouldn't even give me a chance to explain."

He pondered this new information for several seconds.

"Fine. I'll forgive you...but only if you show me what you're hiding behind your back," he said pointedly. "It is for me, isn't it?"

"Yes," you mumbled softly, producing a small box for him to see.

He opened it and raised his eyebrows. "Chocolates."

"It's Valentine's Day, after all. But I don't know how good my baking is, so you don't have to eat them."

"You made them?" he asked. You nodded. "Then I'll eat them."

Jinyoung dragged you up to the roof so he could eat your chocolates in peace.

"If you make me food every time I get mad at you, I might just have to do it more often."

"That's not funny," you replied, rolling your eyes.

"I was only kidding. Here, open up." You looked up to see him holding a piece of chocolate between his fingers, moving it towards your mouth.

You hesitantly opened your mouth so that he could feed it to you.

"Good?" he asked.

You nodded quickly.

He gently pressed his lips to your own.

"I'm sorry for getting so jealous. This was perfect."

"Then thank Yugyeom, it was his idea."

Jinyoung sighed heavily. "I should have known. Well, he better not show up on our date tomorrow. I don't like sharing."

Yes, Jinyoung was an enigma. But he was your enigma and you wouldn't have it any other way. Even if he could be overly dramatic.


	6. Jackson Wang - The Best Friend

Jackson Wang was easily your best friend. You'd known him for a long time, and all of your friends got along and often got together to hang out with each other. But you and Jackson were always together, with or without the others.

Jinyoung would often tease you about the closeness of your relationship, saying that you two must secretly have feelings for one another. And to outsiders, it probably did seem that way. You walked home together after school clubs, frequently went to movies, cafes, or out shopping together, and just had a great time. You often spent the weekends together for marathons of shows you were watching or study sessions that were more about gossiping or playing games than actually studying. You weren't afraid to put your arms around one another or share food off your plates, which was another indication of how close you were.

However, if there was one thing you knew, it was that Jackson was not interested in you romantically. He had recently started checking out other people while you were out together and showing more interest in the fans of his athletic club. That didn't exactly spell trouble for you, but it was obvious he was looking to start dating and he hadn't said a word to you about it.

You weren't aware of how far this had progressed until he introduced you to his new girlfriend, who he started spending more time with instead of you.

And that was to be expected, but when before you would talk almost every day, now you wouldn't speak for a week at a time. Your friends quickly started opting to spend more time with you in Jackson's absence. Which was fun and a kind gesture on their part, but it wasn't the same as having all of you together.

But if he was happy, who were you to stop him from spending time with this new girl? It was a part of growing up, after all. At least that's what your parents told you when you had to explain where Jackson had suddenly disappeared to when he usually came over to your house.

You had decided to be reluctantly accepting of the change when you ran into his girlfriend one morning in the hallway.

"Oh, excuse me," you said, moving to brush past her. She quickly moved to block your path.

"You're (Y/N), right?" she asked, though her tone indicated that she knew exactly who you were. Plus, Jackson had introduced you. Still, you nodded. "Do me a favor and stay away from Jackson from now on."

"Excuse me?"

"All he does when we're out is talk about you and where you go together or laughs at a funny text you sent when I'm sitting right across from him. It's sickening and I want it to stop."

You set your jaw and glared at her. "Jackson is my friend and you have no right to ask me that."

"He's your friend, but I'm his girlfriend. And he likes me more than he ever liked you. So get that through your head and leave him alone."

With that, she stormed off towards her own class.

"(Y/N)?" Mark said softly. You glanced up to see him standing at the doorway. "I heard everything, are you all right?"

You nodded numbly. "Fine."

"Are you sure?"

You nodded once again, but honestly, you didn't know. The rest of the day went by in a blur. You knew you ate lunch, but only because Jinyoung practically forced you to. Jackson thankfully wasn't there to see the state you were in. You didn't want to have to explain it to him.

The others had been filled in by Mark (who despite being known for his quiet and polite nature, was adamant about sharing what he'd eavesdropped in the hallway) so they didn't ask any questions. They did continue to try and make plans with you so that you wouldn't feel so upset, to which you politely declined.

Jackson even texted you, asking if you wanted to catch up on a series you were watching this weekend. You chose not to reply and just go home after class, skipping your club for the day.

"Still no reply," Jackson grumbled, seeing that he had one new message on his phone, but it was from Mark and not you. He was considering calling you when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and met the grinning face of his girlfriend.

"Jackson!" she called again. "Are you going to walk me home?"

"Not today."

She frowned. "What?"

"I have something to take care of. But we can do it tomorrow, okay?"

"Jackson Wang, where do you think you're going?!" she snapped as he turned around. "I'm the best thing that ever happened to you and you'd toss me aside for that little friend of yours?"

That got his attention. "What did you say?"

"You're mine now, so I told (Y/N) to stay away from you and make it easier for us. So, are you coming with me or not?"

You got up from the couch when you heard a knock at your door. You frowned slightly, knowing that you weren't expecting visitors. It was probably Jinyoung trying to talk to you about Jackson again.

You opened the door. "Jinyoung, I told you--"

Your words were cut off as you were enveloped in a tight hug.

"Jackson?" you mumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea that she was treating you that way. Why didn't you say something to me?"

"She was your girlfriend and you were happy to be dating her. It didn't seem like my place."

He pulled back to look at you. "No one makes me happier than you do. You're my best friend and you have to tell me things like that so I know who I need to beat up."

You chuckled softly. "I'll keep that in mind."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jackson."

"No, like I love you." He cleared his throat. "I've known for a long time but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I thought maybe if I dated someone else, I could get over it but it just made me miss you even more. And after everything that's happened, you're the only one I want to date."

You shook your head, a smile forming on your face. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear that."

He quickly hugged you again. "Great. I'll see you this weekend for our marathon."

"Wait, Jackson," you said. "We could start it now...if you want."

You hadn't even finished your statement before Jackson raced past you to turn on the television. You went into the kitchen to grab some snacks, still smiling the whole way.

Even if you were dating now, it was nice to know some things would remain the same between you two.


	7. Im Jaebum - The Artist

You were waiting for class to start, filling in a few notes from yesterday's lesson when you heard Yugyeom call from across the classroom.

"Jaebum, what are you listening to?" 

Jaebum, or as he liked to be called, JB, glanced up at his friend, protectively holding his phone close. He was a bit shy, usually keeping to himself during class. You considered the two of you to be friends, although you didn't hang out much. He typically spent his time with Jinyoung or Youngjae when they got the chance.

"Nothing," he said softly. "You wouldn't know the artist."

"That's not fair, let me listen," Yugyeom whined, trying to pull one of the earbuds from Jaebum's grasp. He hurriedly put them out of his reach and glared up at his friend before he finally huffed and walked away to talk to BamBam instead.

JB watched him for a few seconds, making sure that he was really leaving, before pulling his music out again. As he went to put in the second earbud, he saw you watching him.

"Do you want to listen with me?" he offered, holding it out to you.

"Are you sure?" you asked. You'd watched the entire exchange, he seemed really protective of his music. You understood to some degree, but you didn't want to force him to share it with you.

"Of course." He placed the bud in your hand, sliding his chair and desk over a little closer so that you wouldn't be pulling on the cord. He pressed play.

He wasn't lying about the artist - you had no idea who this was, and you liked to think that you knew quite a bit about current popular music. This must be some new indie artist. But their style was definitely something you could enjoy.

"This is a really nice beat," you commented. 

"You think so?"

You nodded. "Who's this artist?"

"Uh...he goes by Defsoul."

"That's an interesting name. I'll have to look him up when I get a chance."

"Oh, come on!" Yugyeom's voice exclaimed. He'd finally turned around and seen JB sharing his music with you instead of him.

You and JB laughed.

Two days later, you came into class and approached JB. "Hey, what was the name of that artist that you let me listen to the other day? I tried looking him up and couldn't find anything online."

"He's not very big yet," JB explained. "So you probably won't find a lot of his music if you go looking for it."

"But...you found some," you pointed out.

"Yes, but I have my sources."

You rolled your eyes. It was going to be like that, then.

"All right, fine. But if you find any CDs or anything, you'd better let me know."

JB smiled at you. "Okay. I will."

"Will you share that one song with me, though? I haven't stopped thinking about it since you played it for me."

He gave you a small nod.

This continued for several weeks, the two of you sharing and discussing music with one another. He opened up a lot more with you. He even gave you a few of Defsoul's songs since you still couldn't find them online. You hadn't realized how kind and smart he was before talking to him this much. And honestly, you were starting to really like him.

A few days after this realization, you had been held up after class to help clean. You were just about to leave when you happened to pass the music room and heard someone playing the piano and humming along to a song.

You glanced at the doorway, your curiosity piqued. You hadn't known anyone at school could play their own music.

Inside, JB was sitting at the piano, editing a music sheet he was playing by. You were about to leave when he glanced up and saw you. His eyes widened.

"(Y/N)?" he said.

"I didn't mean to stare!"

He got up and opened the door for you. "What are you still doing here?" 

"I was cleaning. I was on my way out when I heard you playing so I stopped to listen. I really didn't mean to stare at you and weird you out."

He chuckled softly. "It's all right. I'm glad you stopped, I actually wanted to tell you something. But you have to promise to keep it a secret."

You nodded.

He cleared his throat. "I'm Defsoul." You waited a few seconds to see if he'd say anything else. He didn't.

"You're kidding, right?" you asked.

He frowned. "No, I'm Defsoul. I wrote all those songs myself, that's why you can't find them online or anywhere else."

"But those songs...they sound so professional! Did you record them yourself?" 

"I have some recording equipment at home that I use. I want to make this a real career someday."

"Well, that's awesome, JB. I'm really impressed! But why are you keeping it a secret?"

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "The guys might make fun of me. Jinyoung knows, but he's the only one. I haven't even told my parents yet, because I need to make sure I can support myself this way."

"Then why tell me?"

"I didn't think you'd judge me for it. And...over the past few weeks, you've started to become my muse."

"Really?"

He nodded. "It probably sounds corny but I mean it. Actually, I want you to hear something I'm working on right now."

You followed him over to the piano. He sat down, flexing his fingers before starting to play.

_(Play Be With You from the A Day Before Us Soundtrack)_

"It's just a work in progress, but what do you think?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"You really wrote that?"

He nodded.

"I love it. And you have a lot of passion in your voice, even though it's not done yet."

"I think it's a nice confession song. For you."

"For me?" you repeated.

He smiled. "Ever since you told me you liked my song, even though you didn't know it was me, I've been inspired to write more and make my dream a reality. This is what you inspired out of me, so it's a confession for you."

"Wow," you breathed. "I'm honored, JB, really. And I'll gladly accept your feelings. Provided you keep sharing your music with me."

"Of course I will."

And that was the start of your beautiful relationship, both romantically and artistically.


	8. BamBam - The Rich Boy

BamBam, despite how he presented himself at school, enjoyed the luxuries in everyday life. He didn't flaunt his wealth at school, eating regular meals and using the same basic supplies as everyone else.

However, when he was seen outside of school he was almost unrecognizable. If there was one thing BamBam was good at, it was making a statement and he made sure to do just that every time he had the chance. Even on the weekends, he could be spotted around town, dressed to the nines regardless of where he was going. It could be a concert or just to a movie with friends, you could never tell by his outfit.

He wasn't a snobby rich kid either. Sure, sometimes he'd joke about how much money he had, but he made sure to share it with those around him as well. When he and his friends went out, he was always the one to treat them (when he remembered his wallet, that is). If they paid for him, he made sure to pay them back with interest. 

When his friends were bored, his home was always open as a place to watch movies, play games, or just hang out. Since he had all of the latest stuff, it was a popular option when you weren't doing anything else. And so it was only natural that when he invited you out on a date, it was an expensive affair as well.

You were going to the school festival, but he made sure that you had a nice yukata to wear. You told him that you didn't need one, but he insisted. It was tradition, after all. And if you were going together as a couple, he wanted you to match.

"You look amazing," he'd told you the moment he saw you. You were wearing a (f/c) yukata with a black sash to match the black one he was wearing. A bit old-fashioned, perhaps, but a really sweet gesture just the same.

You grinned. "So do you. But you always look that way." 

"Thank you for noticing." He returned your smile, easily linking your arms together to walk around and see what was there. "I think the others are around here somewhere."

They easily found you in the crowd, since you were two of the only ones wearing yukatas. Everyone else had opted for regular clothes, a step up from their school uniforms. They thankfully only teased you a little bit for your matching outfits when they realized what you were wearing. You all got food together, which BamBam insisted on paying for. Youngjae immediately ordered seconds, which made everyone laugh.

After eating, you started checking out the games. Most of them were stacked against you, which you knew, but it was always fun to try. Mark won himself a goldfish, and Jackson got himself a new snapback after pulling exactly the right string at one of the stalls.

BamBam did try to win you a stuffed animal at the rifle game, but his aim was pretty poor and he missed all three shots. You gave it a try and managed to snag a teddy bear, which you gave to him in an interesting role reversal. 

He wasn't embarrassed about it though, laughing about how terribly he'd done in comparison to you and deciding to call the bear "Dab". He immediately moved the bear's arms and head to make it do something similar to his favorite dance move. You couldn't help but laugh along with him.

And that still wasn't the end of the night.

"I heard they're shooting off fireworks," he explained to you. "And I know just the place to watch them."

"That sounds amazing. Let me tell--"

You turned around to share the information with Mark and Jackson , but they had already disappeared somewhere into the crowd. 

BamBam put his hand on your shoulder to regain your attention. "I want it to be just us, if that's okay."

"Oh! Sure, that sounds nice." You would be lying if you said the thought didn't appeal to you.

"Good. I have to take care of something but meet me by the pool in 15 minutes, okay?"

You nodded, watching his retreating form.

You raced to the pool some minutes later, afraid that you were going to be late. You'd seen another friend and started talking with them, getting turned around before you headed to the pool. Curse your sense of direction.

The gate was right in front of you, but even from this distance, you could see the lock holding it closed. You desperately gripped the gate and shook it, knowing it was futile. The chain only rattled at you, remaining firmly locked.

"(Y/N)," a voice said behind you. You turned to see Jaebum standing there. "Looking for BamBam?"

"How did you--?"

"I'll tell you later. Hurry up or you'll be late," he replied quickly, leading you to another entrance to the pool. You thanked him profusely before racing inside.

"BamBam!" you exclaimed. "I'm...here..." you gasped, completely spent from running all the way here.

He smiled. "Just in time, come sit by me."

You quickly made your way over to him, sitting on the lawn chair beside him. As you glanced up at the sky, you saw the first firework shoot up into the air.

The two of you watched the show, entranced by the colors and the intensity of each firework. Mirrored against the water in the pool, it was a beautiful sight. And before you realized, it was already over.

You glanced over at BamBam to see he was smiling at you. "There's one more thing I wanted to do tonight," he said, handing you a small box.

Inside was a braided leather bracelet, completely black with a silver snap on the end to attach it. You turned it over in your hands, before finally finding your voice again.

"It's perfect..."

"I thought about getting one with a diamond stud, but it seemed like a little too much," he teased.

"I love it, really. I just wasn't expecting it."

You'd gotten really lucky to find someone so amazing, and you knew it.

He leaned over, snapping the bracelet on your wrist. "Well, as long as you're with me, you should get used to it. You deserve it."

BamBam definitely enjoyed the luxuries in his everyday life. And whether you knew it or not, those luxuries included you.


End file.
